Two Weeks
by Scorpionfanforever
Summary: Walter gets hurt on a case...


Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction! I wrote it based of off what happened to my ankle but I changed it a bit :) .

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CBS

* * *

Walter sighed and folded his hands in his lap, why did he have to get hurt on the mission. He looked at Cabe, who was softy smiling at him. At least they caught Harley Stevenson, who was wanted for murder.

 _ **2 HOURS EARLIER…**_

 _ **Walter heard Sylvester's voice in his COM, "Okay Walter, Harley is just around the corner make sure he doesn't spot you."**_

" _ **Got it." Walter slowly reached the corner. "I am here."**_

" _ **Ok, now I need you to grab your laptop an…"**_

 _ **CRACK!**_

 _ **Walter froze, he looked down and saw a broken stick. Harley spirted past Walter. "HEY!" Walter began to chase after him. "Cabe I need help!"**_

" _ **Already on it."**_

 _ **Walter saw Cabe standing 11 feet away from Harley with his gun. Walter started to slow down when…**_

 _ **POP!**_

 _ **Walter fell to the ground, he grabbed his leg. "Walter!" He looked over and saw Toby sprinting over to him. "Walter, you ok?"**_

" _ **I think I just broke my ankle," Walter groaned as Toby felt his right ankle.**_

" _ **OK, come on let's take you to the doctor."**_

Walter's thoughts went away as the door opened. A tall man walked in wearing a white coat, pants, black shoes, and he had a stethoscope around his neck. "Hi, are you Walter O'Brien?" Walter nodded. "Hi my name is Dr. Osborn, I just looked at your x-rays."

"And," Cabe asked.

"I see no broken bones, but your ankle is severely sprained," Dr. Osborn said. "You will need to wear a walking boot and use crutches for 2 weeks."

Walter sighed and looked at Cabe. Cabe looked at Walter then back at the Doctor, "Okay thanks, Dr. Osborn."

He smiled, "You're welcome." Dr. Osborn opened the door, "I will have John come in and help you put on boot and get you some crutches." He closed the door.

Cabe grabbed his phone and started texting someone, "Who are you texting?"

Cabe looked up, "Paige."

"Oh… why?"

"I am asking her if she could take care of you for two weeks because there is no way I am going to leave you by yourself at the garage." Cabe looked, "She just texted me back."

Walter swallowed hard, "And?"

Cabe smiled, "She said she would love too, and that she is on her way."

"I am a dead man."

Cabe chuckled, "You will be fine."

The door opened and a man with a blue shirt, and pants walked in with a boot and crutches. "Hello, I am John an assistant here." John shook Cabe's hand then Walter's. He grabbed the boot and held it net to Walter's foot, "Looks like this one will work. Can you lift your leg a little bit so I can pull this shelf out?" Walter moved his leg and John pulled out the shelf. John slowly put the boot on Walter's foot. He smiled at him, "Does it feel ok?"

Walter returned the smile, "Yes, thanks."

"Here are your crutches, and you can pay up front."

Cabe nodded, "Thanks." Walter grabbed the crutches and placed them under his arms. Cabe followed him to the front.

When they got to the front, Walter stopped in his tracks. He saw Paige sitting down. She was wearing the same thing she had to wear on the case, and she looked so beautiful. She was wearing a light blue strapless dress, matching sandals, diamond earrings, and she had her heard curled. She turned her head, "Hey."

Walter swallowed hard, "Hey."

She stood up and walked over to him, "You ready to go?"

Walter turned towards Cabe, who was waiting in line, "Don't worry, Homeland got you covered."

He gave Walter a thumbs up, "Okay, thanks Cabe!"

"No problem."

Paige and Walter made their way to her car. She opened the door for him and helped him into the car, Walter mumbled a thanks. "You're welcome." She closed the door and hopped into the driver's seat, and got on the road.

On the car ride they talked about the mission. "Well, we have arrived at the house," Paige said with a smile.

Walter opened his door, put his crutches on the ground, and closed the door behind them, "Hey, where is Ralph?"

She opened the door to the house, "He is spending the night at a friend's house." Walter walked into Paige's house, "You must be exhausted… You can use the Guest bedroom."

Walter nodded, "OK thanks." Walter walked into the bedroom. It was a decent sized room. The walls were a light grey, a bed was in the middle of the room, and to the left of it there was a dresser with an alarm clock that read _**4:00**_. Walter walked over to the bed and sat down. He took oh his boot, and grabbed a pillow. He laid down, and placed his ankle on the pillow. He folded his hands on his stomach, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Walter woke up, and turned his head to the left, the clock read _**6:45.**_ He sighed and put his boot on and walked over to the kitchen, where Paige was getting some water, "Hey, sleepy head."

Walter chuckled, "Hey… um…d… do you want to watch some… something together?"

Paige placed her cup down and smiled, "Just the two of us, as in a date?" She walked up to Walter.

"I umm…" Paige was right in front of him staring into his eyes, he bit his lip, "Yes."

Paige smiled, "I would love to Walter."

He smiled, "Really?"

Paige nodded. They walked to the living room. Walter smiled, "To tell you the truth, I love you Paige." Walter bit his lip.

Paige blushed, "I love you too." She kissed him on the cheek. "What movie do you want to watch?"

Walter sat down on the couch and placed his foot on the table to elevate it. "You Pick."

Paige grabbed a movie from the table, "How about this?" She held up the movie, _**The Titanic**_.

Walter smiled, "Sure." She put in the movie and sat down next to Walter. He yawned and rapped his arm around her and she snuggled up close to him. "Paige?"

"Ya?"

"This is going to be the best two weeks of my life."

* * *

Let me know what you think :) .


End file.
